Hulkupine
Hulkupine Hulkupine was the first named Harm creature, followed by the HarmZard. It is a green coloured, leg-less porcupine of small stature. The Hulkupine is currently playing around as Gaius Balius’ supposed pet. It is an intangible culmination of effects given form, without inherent existence, hence being called a Harm creature. Unlike other Harm creatures, this was the first to show itself, while the others are completely elusive and rarely try to contact any creatures at all. It is said that Harm creatures are formed over from the remnants of the Eternal Crystal of Infinity, and are some of the strongest creatures to ever exist due to their purity. Despite having no real presence or existence, it can manifest multiple different aspects, supposedly creating a physical body (Which is actually the effect of bending light rays to reflect its presence, and generating a force to assert a form of Physical Reality), and this allows it to communicate and keep in touch with general things, rather than remaining an invisible, intangible force. However, although it is a culmination of effects, it seemingly has a presence-less consciousness without Spirit, which is how it remains aware and giving it the ability to “rationalize”. It is also the first Harm creature to reveal its true actualized presence (i.e ALL of its effects at once), ending up devastating a 10 kilometre radius at the instant it manifested (to which it immediately stopped itself). Background Hulkupine first wandered around the headquarters of Gaius Balius, having fun observing and floating around aimlessly, untouchable and impossible to see. After a long while, it got bored of its aimless “life”, and decided to have some fun with the local populace. Hulkupine unleashed a terrible herd of monstrosities, which will come to be known as its ability – The Harm Horde. It sent thousands of HarmZards at the local populace, terrorizing them and causing the effect of “pain”, despite not killing them. The soldiers and adventurers all came to help, and for many days the problem of the Harm Zards persisted – for it seemingly came out of nowhere. Countless Adventurers came flocking from all around, seeking to gain experience from slaying these monsters, but above all, to help the villagers. It was one fateful day when Gaius Balius himself came, wanting to investigate the problem of the Harm Zards. With his astounding vision, coming from the advanced senses of the incorporated creatures, he managed to notice a minor magical fluctuation coming from the distance, and as he went out to check, he noticed a tiny creature no larger than his hand walking around without legs. The Hulkupine looked at Gaius Balius, and continued walking around, seemingly moving closer to the village. It was then where Gaius felt excruciating pain coming from his body – the Hulkupine created the powerful mental suggestion of his innards shattering and bursting apart, and left him reeling. Deciding to investigate this creature, and refusing to admit defeat, he charged towards it with all of his might and profound dexterity. Try as he might, contact was never made against this green… thing. For a long time, Gaius battled the thing (though it could be said that he was getting owned), until he finally unleashed his strongest form, to which the Hulkupine looked on, expressionless. The Hulkupine, finding Gaius INCREDIBLY interesting, decided to give him a ‘test’, revealing his actualized presence and almost destroying him. While Gaius was in the worst shape he ever had been in, the Hulkupine decided to follow him, whether Gaius liked it or not. It then revealed that it could send messages telepathically, and it then followed him wherever he went. Currently, it is having fun in Gaius’ lab, blowing up stuff and trolling people randomly, inducing hilarious effects onto people it comes across. Statistics In the Biological Form it gives itself, it has 250,000 Units of HP and 10 million Mana Points (Courtesy of being one of the few formed through the Eternal Crystal). However, its body is frail and receives much damage for every hit, and sometimes relies on Mana to guard itself. Harm Creatures Harm Creatures in general are abstract creatures, a supposed by-product of the void with no real Elemental Affinity. Being completely altered and twisted, without the purity of either Element X or Reality, all Harm creatures can take on many forms. Their primary power, as seen in their name, is the ability to harm all which exists without exception. However, most are “weak” against Void creatures, as the ability to affect existence does not affect that which thrives on nonexistence. However, they often manage to circumvent it through the generation of Elemental Powers and other “impure” attacks. While thriving and abusing universal effects, these Harm creatures are not as powerful as they seem. While oftentimes remaining intangible, they are tangible during their moment of attack, allowing others to counter. Also, they are found to be vulnerable to Element X as well, while being largely resistant to other elements (1% effect from other elements). At the bottom of the Harm Creatures are Harm Zards, and Hulkupine is at one of the Higher Levels. Unknown to Lorians, the Harm element has actually affected their reality in multiple ways, being not only the cause of their magic and creating other natural effects in the environment, but also manifesting in the alteration of creatures, such as DNA, the reversing of a creatures’ elemental affinity and power, the creation of all-rounded, resistant Shadow creatures, and the like. Currently, it is unknown whether these creatures have an actual source or origin, however, it is theorized that there is one. Powers and Abilities Hulkupine is a very unique creature, whose ability revolves primarily around Causality, and is based entirely upon Effect. Its powers are broad and endless, however, in almost any battle, it limits itself to dodging, teleporting, smashing, and other simple effects, as it finds that hilarious. Existential Lack As said before, the Hulkupine lacks a real existence. As such, all effects induced and caused by Hulkupine are instant, and its reaction is instant, as it is not inhibited by the physical body, or any other realm for that matter. Effects are instant due to the “cause” being literally nonexistent. Hulkupine, in actual fact, can induce effects on an apocalyptic scale, and even do so before the battle starts. However, the reason why people don’t get affected before seeing the Hulkupine is because it can give its effects a “cause”, which, most of the time, is created by perceiving Hulkupine. It is also impossible to harm or erase from existence as there is no existence to be erased. Being a Harm creature, all forms of damage serve to fuel its effects, and all forms of healing would fail to even take place on it. Generally, it can dissect attacks based on the attacks’ properties, tying it in with its own attacks’ effects, nullifying it if it wishes to do so. As a result, to truly defeat Hulkupine, one must destroy all forms of the Eternal Crystal of Infinity, or eradicate the very concept of “effect” from existence. It is said that other Harm creatures embody different aspects of reality, be it destruction, entropy, healing, Elements, and the like. The only difference being that Hulkupine cannot be destroyed, as it was never created, rather, it is an apparent manifestation borne from all others. Despite the supposedly endless abilities granted by the power of “Effect”, it is theorized that there is a limit to it, however, that limit is not known. Biological Form The Biological Form of Hulkupine is a most interesting one. Utilizing the effect of forces, elements, mimicking the effects of cells, bodily structures, and the like, Hulkupine can seemingly forge a body out of nothing, by which it supposedly “exists”. This is so as to be fair and allows it to have fun trolling other creatures. Also, it does not need to induce a force and alter lightrays in sophisticated manners, which is another reason why it creates this Biological Form. Using its abilities, it can grant this form multiple abilities, such as conjuring things out of nothing, granting itself new magical abilities, increase its size greatly; give itself different properties and physical capabilities, change DNA, and the like. However, unlike its regular, no-self form, it does not possess a limitless amount of available Mana. Other advantages coming from the Biological Form is that it can introduce innate effects without need of his focus. As such, he can introduce a highly complex string and flow of effects from a single attack, creating powerful “switches” within the enemy which grow stronger with every passing moment, etc. This reduces the amount of effort it has to put in into attacks, as they are seemingly “pre-programmed” into that biology. It is covered in green coloured, soft fur, which can expand to become spikes, buff itself and channel different elements, gather static electricity and the like. This green colour fur can take on many different other properties, such as shielding, creating jets, generating muscle, etc. Even becoming a miniature Hulk. Effect Perception The thing about Hulkupine is that the effects it creates are primarily revolving around perception, in that the innate effects which it introduces to all creatures are activated depending on their degree of awareness of Hulkupine. As a person’s awareness of Hulkupine increases, so does the range of effects and magnitude of effects they receive from Hulkupine. As this effect is direct, it cannot be negated as it is forced unto the opponent based on their perception. The only way to negate this is to remove “awareness” of Hulkupine. As such, the only way in that the effects can be disabled, is to utterly forget, or be unaware, of the existence of the creature, or Hulkupine deciding whether effects are “on” or “off” for you. Its effects, however, can be both good and bad. For example, it may make you far more intelligent after looking at it, however, it can also turn you insane, make you lose all awareness, or, quite simply, force dementia unto you (which is actually the solution) It also has a form of powerful suggestion, which is to induce the state of un-recognition, in that your mind never recognized the existence of such a character in the first place, and will be unable to recall whatsoever anything about it. It is the strongest form of suggestion, which can even remove past memories of itself at a whim (to be restored if he wants it to be restored). Also, depending on the target’s awareness of Hulkupine, the maximum damage they receive can vary as well. Effect Creation Hulkupine’s other ability is to generate effects at a whim. It does so by drawing upon its latent abilities of “effect” and unleashing the effect of Harm, generating varying effects unto the environment, such as shifting equilibrium, changing it, causing poison damage, changing temperature and environmental factors, generating force, and the like. However, in its Biological form, it is heavily limited by its Mana, though it has a massive amount in order to compensate for this. Depending on the strength and magnitude of the effect it is manifesting, it has to use more/less Mana. As for its “Manifestation: Form” it brings up the effects even more easily, inducing it into the environment instantly, and also increases the concentration of its attacks. Finally, it can utilize this to bypass almost any barrier, as the effects are unleashed directly onto the enemy’s being, and can be made almost impossible to dodge. Physically Unbound Due to it being physically unbound, as a result of it lacking inherent existence, this has granted it many effective advantages over its enemies in its normal state. For example, as it acts without a physical body, it has instantaneous reaction timing, and is capable of avoiding attacks/techniques the instant they are unleashed. Another effect of this Physically Unbound effect is that it has conditioned itself to work without a limit, and thus can push the physical body far beyond what anyone can expect, and dealing incredible damage, while moving with absurd dexterity and skill to boot. This also allows it to review its circumstance rationally, despite the emotional outbursts the physical body and mind is prone to, and helps it analyze the battlefield thoroughly. It also prevents any “mind”, “soul” or “consciousness” related attacks as a result of this innate, unique existence. Manifestation: Form A crude, physical manifestation of Hulkupine’s form, it is far more terrifying in this state, gaining scary powers and extreme telekinetic, mind and related abilities, also possessing the ability to divert and generate different effects, affecting even sight and the other senses. It requires an extreme amount of Mana to transform into it, and continually maintain that form over time. However, its abilities become far more easy to channel, and causes itself to brim with power and strength. The increased Mana cost only applies to its biological state, as it takes more effort for it to mimic the traits it has through the use of its body. As for its regular form, this manifestation gives Hulkupine no drawbacks, and only serves to expose its power to the enemy more directly. Often, it gives itself the effect of Physical Force, allowing it to fight the enemy more directly. With this state, it can also directly interpret the enemy’s force by reading the “effects” of their blow, and allows it to mimic being “damaged”, so as to keep up any charade of being “physical”. It can also generate force far greater than normally expected, courtesy of its nature, and can induce an even larger variety of effects. Most notably, it can begin calling upon the effects from other dimensions, asserting different laws such as to mess with the equilibrium of the area, and make the environment far more hazardous. Delusory Eyes Its eyes have the effect of hallucination, with the power to send the enemy into a state of utter confusion and delusion. Aside from creating illusion, it creates actual effects which mimic what they see in the illusion, thereby making it a temporal reality which applies to them, even if they can tell that what they are seeing is an illusion. Another power which this eye has is the ability to absorb power, weakening the wills of others. It draws power in through sight, and the longer you look at it, the weaker you will feel as it drains power through this “connection”. It also forces you into the illusion as well. Aside from that, it also generates a form of “euphoria” and “cutesy feeling” as you stare at it, keeping you looking at it because of its cuteness. This allows it to defeat many opponents with incredible ease. Perfect Duplicate Courtesy of its power, it is capable of duplicating anything from any person entirely, from powers, to form, to shape, action and strength. Basically, it mimics the effects granted from every action, and the effect which gave birth to that form. In that, it attains a primordial understanding of existence, allowing it to mimic the cause through effect, thus being able to attain effects completely without flaw. Often, it creates a temporary existence acting as the complete clone of the opponent. As the opponent attacks more, it manages to copy more of their abilities, and is thus able to unleash it through the clone. As this is an effect, Hulkupine can render the body invisible as well, and unleash a plethora of effects non-stop. As such, this ability to duplicate things is one of Hulkupine’s more deadly abilities. Effect Alteration Although it can generate effects in the environment and the target, its specialty lies in the manipulation and control over subconscious things, such as the power of suggestion, emotion, etc. Modifying the innate factors which make up a person, it can alter the effect of what certain events have on the target, thereby hypnotizing them. Next, it can weaken enemy attacks, or control the force which their attacks unleash to an extent, weakening it through its connection to effects in general. As such, not much energy is required for it to block attacks, as to an extent it is capable of altering the enemy’s effect and converting it. In its non-biological form however, this ability can control the enemy’s effects entirely, manipulating it to grant greater power over effects unto itself. Effect Congregation Another ability which it uses is Effect Congregation. As it knows and automatically remembers and understands all effects induced unto it, it can then mimic the effect. For example, it can mix the Beat Punch and 1000 Ren Kugi Punch of Bisani Toribra’s into one devastating attack, or combine 2 supposedly-opposite effects into one, such as burning and freezing them at the same time. Element Believe The Element which you will never believe existed. This is because the element is entirely unique to Hulkupine itself. Using this, it channels whatever effects it wants into manifested Mana, giving it form. This “form” is the new element which takes on properties of its own, mainly channeling the desired effects which Hulkupine wishes to use. Unlike Star Mustrick, who can create new elements by altering existing protons and electrons, this element remains constant as when summoned by Hulkupine, the only difference is that its properties can change and be altered at a whim, be split into 2 types, or converted with a thought. As such, one instant, it may be an incredibly powerful material which absorbs energy can contains you, and the next it can suddenly become an extremely flammable gas which ignites and burns you to bits, after which it may suddenly convert itself into favouring endothermic reactions, and absorbing all available energy from you. The possibilities are endless. This Element, Element Believe, can be split into several types, depending on what Hulkupine is using it for. Although it is referred to as the same element, Hulkupine often splits them into different classifications, such that he can change the properties of different “Element Believe”’s at the same time, thus removing the need for actual conscious control when changing the element’s properties. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Planet Lore Category:New Characters